Le vol
by tany30
Summary: HPDM SLASH impliquant HPRW. Il y a quelque chose qui est en train de perturber la vie amoureuse de Harry. Quel est cette ombre qui vient le hanter aussitôt qu'il est seul? chap 3 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Voici ma toute nouvelle fic à chapitre et puisque HP6 sera bientôt disponible elle n'est pas trop basée sur les livres et plus concentrée sur les personnages. Ne vous en faites pas madame Rowling, j'admet que rien de tout cela ne m'appartient et que je m'amuse (juste un peu) avec vos sorciers!

**Le vol.**

**Chapitre premier : **Confusion.

« Je l'ai!- Ca y est!- Super!- Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas menti! »

« « « « « « « « «

«Oooooo…mmmmmmm…oh oui! Mmmmmmm! »

Le corps ruisselant de sueur, Ronald Weasley s'activait avec ardeur au dessus d'un Harry Potter qui regardait le rideau sur sa droite avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie à mourir.

«Ca ne vas pas Harry? »

Harry reporta immédiatement son regard sur Ron qui s'était interrompu et qui le regardait à la fois intrigué et il fallait l'admettre avec encore plein de désirs inassouvis dans les yeux. Harry passa sa main derrière le cou de Ron et il approcha son visage du sien.

«Tout va bien » mentit-il en souriant. «Continu » acheva-t-il en approchant la bouche du rouquin de la sienne.

Encouragé par la passion apparente du baiser que Harry venait de lui donner, Ron se remit à bouger à l'intérieur de son compagnon de Gryffondor, Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, son amant…

« « « « « « « « «

«Ce n'est pas bien… » songeait Harry tandis que Ron lui faisait l'amour. «Je ne devrais pas être avec Ron comme ça…mais j'ai tellement besoin de _ça_, de sentir que quelqu'un quelque part m'aime….oooooo! »

Il était venu, sans même sans rendre compte avant le moment critique, il était venu, dans la main de Ron qui déjà venait à son tour, le remplissant de son essence.

« « « « « « « « «

_«Finite incantatem! »_ Avec un mouvement de sa baguette Ron venait de retirer le charme de silence qui avait couvert leurs gémissements aux oreilles des autres Gryffondor.

«Excuse-moi Harry mais, tu avais l'air drôlement distant ce soir. »

Harry bougea un peu. Le poids de Ron sur lui commençait à devenir inconfortable sans parler du regard inquisiteur que son amant posait sur lui en cet instant. Que pouvait-il dire? Ron avait raison. Il avait été distant. À vrai dire il était en train de tomber amoureux d'une ombre et il ne savait plus très bien où il en était avec Ron. Ce n'était pas bien et il le savait. Il mentait à Ron, il n'était pas amoureux de lui, il était amoureux de quelque chose qui n'existait pas et il se servait délibérément de Ron pour assouvir…ses besoins.

C'était le soir de Noël que Ron s'était glissé dans son lit pour la toute première fois. Comme d'habitude à cette époque de l'année Poudlard s'était retrouvé presque entièrement vidé de ses étudiants pendant les vacances des fêtes. Et comme d'habitude Ron s'était trouvé un prétexte pour pouvoir rester avec lui au château, et évidemment Harry lui en avait été profondément reconnaissant. Ils avaient passé une journée fantastique, à jouer aux échecs version sorcier et à s'empiffrer de Chocogrenouilles et de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Ils étaient même sortis en douce, en passant par le passage derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, pour se rendre au Trois Balais afin d'y boire quelques Whiskys Pur Feu. Ron n'avait pas perdu de temps pour séduire madame Rosemerta ( qui avait un faible pour lui ) et il l'avait bientôt convaincu que personne ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait servie de l'alcool à des sorciers de dix sept ans. Ils étaient rentrés aux château un peu soûls et s'étaient mis aux lit aussitôt en se souhaitant encore une fois un «Joooooooyyyyyeux Noooooooooel! »

Après cela, il s'était passé une heure ou deux, il n'en était plus très sûr et les rideaux de son lit avaient été tirés pour laisser place à un Ron souriant et encore un peu éméché. Il s'était couché sur lui et lui avait souhaité encore une fois un «Joyeux Noël » sitôt suivit par, oh surprise totale pour Harry, d'un baiser qui n'avait rien d'amical et qui se rapprochait plus de l'érotisme, merci beaucoup! Et il avait décidé de lui rendre ce baiser et il s'était retrouvé soudainement du jour au lendemain l'amant de son meilleur ami. Et cela faisait déjà trois mois de tout cela et à tous les soirs ou presque Ron venait le rejoindre dans son lit, il jetait un «_Silencio »_ et ils faisaient l'amour sauvagement, sans trop se poser de questions. Bien…sans se poser de questions jusqu'à ce que la semaine dernière il…

«Harry? Tu m'écoutes oui! »

«Je suis désolé Ron, tu disais? »

Ron secoua la tête et remis le pantalon de son pyjama. «Je retourne dans mon lit, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai dit. » Ron se leva rapidement et sortit du lit sans dire un mot, en tirant le rideau derrière lui. Harry sentit sa poitrine s'alourdir sous le poids du remords, il avait blessé Ron ce soir et il en était douloureusement conscient.

«Dis donc, Roooonnnnyyyy! Harry a encore fait un cauchemar et tu es allé le rassurer c'est ça? »

Seamus n'avait-il donc rien de mieux à faire que de les observer Ron et lui? Songea Harry avec rage.

«Tu es jaloux Seamus? » entendit-il Ron répliquer à l'Irlandais. «Tout le monde sait bien que tu ne détesterais pas que je vienne te rassurer aussi le soir, n'est ce pas? »

Harry remonta ses couvertures sur sa bouche pour étouffer le rire qui menaçait de le submerger à tout moment. Il était vrai et ce n'était un secret pour personne que Seamus avait une forte tendance à loucher sur le cul de Ron aussitôt que faire se pouvait.

«Sais pas de quoi tu veux parler… » entendit-il marmonner Seamus en guise de réponse et Harry pouffa de rire sans que ses couvertures ne réussissent à étouffer le bruit de son hilarité.

«Allez-vous faire voir! Tous les deux! Pauvres pédales! »

Cette fois le rire de Ron se joignit à celui de Harry et Harry entendit un bruit sec de tissus que l'on tire brusquement et il sut que Seamus était maintenant à cours d'arguments et était retourné dormir ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le départ ce soir là au lieu de jouer les commères jalouse.

«Bonne nuit Harry » dit Ron d'une voix douce.

«Bonne nuit » souffla-t-il rassuré par le ton de la voix de Ron. Il n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir et c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour lui à l'instant. Il se tourna sur le côté et remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules. Il était trop fatigué à présent pour réfléchir d'avantage à sa vie personnelle. Demain, oui, il repenserait à tout ça demain…

« « « « « « « « «

Il y avait quelque chose de très doux qui se frottait sur son visage et Harry sentit une vague familière de panique lui engourdir les orteils. Ca ne se pouvait pas voyons! Ce n'était pas possible! Pas maintenant! Le soleil était à peine levé il en était convaincu!

«Miaou! »

«Pattenrond! Pauvre idiot! Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousse! »

Le chat orange se faufila par une petite ouverture dans le rideau de son lit et Harry l'entendit dévaler l'escalier du dortoir à toute vitesse. Il enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures. Pourquoi le chat d'Hermione l'aimait-il autant? Ca resterait toujours un mystère à ses yeux. Bon dieu pour une minute il avait cru que…

«Oh non! » murmura-t-il avec effroi «qui que vous soyez je vous en supplie laissez moi tranquille! »

La panique qu'il avait ressentit un peu plus tôt revenait au galop à présent. La même panique qui perdurait depuis la semaine dernière. Cette ombre venait à nouveau le hanter, cette présence…Il ne bougea pas, il ne voulais pas voir. Et même si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait vu personne. À chaques fois c'était pareil. Il était seul ou isolé dans un coin et «l'ombre » comme il l'avait secrètement nommée, se manifestait.

Ca avait commencé la semaine dernière et ca n'avait pas cessé depuis. La première fois, il était dans la salle de bain des préfets, gracieuseté de Ron qui lui en avait donné le mot de passe. Donc, il était dans la salle de bain, relaxant appuyé sur ses coudes, dos au rebords, les yeux fermés quand soudain, un petit clapotis dans l'eau avait attiré son attention. Mais après une brève vérification il n'avait rien remarqué de spécial et avait tout bonnement refermé les yeux. Et puis c'était arrivé…Un souffle chaud avait frôlé son oreille et il avait ouvert les yeux à nouveau pour encore se retrouver face à sa solitude apparente, mais cela n'avait été qu'une apparence car il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce avec lui, il en avait été convaincu. Le souffle était revenu et avait parcouru sa poitrine le laissant effrayé et excité tout à la fois. Puis à nouveau le souffle avait disparu pour être remplacé par un léger bruit de bulles qui éclatent. Et puis…et puis…

«Laissez moi, laissez moi s'il vous plaît… » plaida-t-il à nouveau mais, rien à faire. Il sentit un poids derrière lui, sur le matelas, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'y asseoir. «S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez allez vous en. » Aucune réponse comme d'habitude mais jamais encore cela ne s'était produit dans son propre lit. Lentement les couvertures furent tirées jusqu'à ses pieds. Un frôlement près de sa taille, puis le pantalon du pyjama qu'il portait sans aucuns sous-vêtements en dessous, était tiré à son tour. Il recouvrit immédiatement son sexe de ses deux mains mais elles furent brutalement repoussées et agrippées par des mains invisibles qui les clouèrent sur le matelas de chaques côtés de sa tête. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, il devait se coucher sur le dos car couché sur le côté comme il était avec ses mains prisonnières, il avait l'impression que ses deux bras allaient se tordre. Il se retourna donc sur le dos et «l'ombre » le laissa faire, mais après…

Des baisers. Des baisers aussi légers que des nuages étaient déposés partout sur son visage. Partout oui mais, jamais sur sa bouche. «L'ombre » semblait éviter soigneusement sa bouche. Ca allait arriver! Ca allait arriver encore une fois et Ron était juste à côté! Les baisers se déplaçaient à présent sur sa poitrine. Les doigts des mains qui retenaient prisonnières les siennes, s'entrelacèrent avec les siens. Il était perdu, encore une fois. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son corps commençait à répondre malgré lui. Jamais encore dans sa vie quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose l'avait fait se sentir comme ça…Fais se sentir si en vie, comme si son sang dans ses veines se transformait en lave bouillonnante.

«Oh…merlin… »

Les mains quittèrent les siennes pour suivre le même sentier que la bouche invisible traçait, c'est à dire tout droit vers sa douloureuse érection.

«Ooo…je…je…ne…devrais…pas…je…mmmm! »

Harry saisit son oreiller à deux mains. Cette bouche, la bouche de «l'ombre » s'était encore emparé de son sexe. Mais cette fois il allait regarder! Il n'allait pas fermer les yeux et laisser cette «ombre » abuser de lui impunément! Il leva la tête pour se retrouver face à une vision des plus troublante. Tandis qu'il sentait une langue parcourir délicieusement la veine au-dessous de son sexe, il pouvait voir des parties de lui disparaître et réapparaître selon le mouvement appliqué. Comme si il avait eu besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, ce phénomène venait de confirmer ses doutes. Ce n'était pas une créature étrange qui depuis une semaine venait lui faire des fellations en douce. Non, quelqu'un se servait de la magie pour…

«Non! Ne t'arrête pas! » s'exclama Harry. La personne venait de cesser la caresse, probablement parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il observait. Harry eu soudain l'impression qu'il avait entendu un petit rire mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage car déjà la bouche invisible s'emparait de lui à nouveau en montant et descendant sur son sexe tout en appliquant une succion presque intolérable. C'était tellement bon que bientôt Harry oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et se concentra uniquement sur son plaisir. Ses mains serraient son oreiller avec force et il gémissait de plus en plus fort, ne se souciant plus désormais du fait que quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre.

«Oooooh! Ron…. Non reviens! Je ne voulais pas… »

Le rideau fut brusquement écarté et des bruits de pas pesants et rapides disparurent bientôt pour ne laisser place qu'au silence de l'aube. Harry frissonna et se sentit étrangement vide et frustré. Il avait jouis comme à chaque fois, mais sans savoir trop pourquoi, l'habitude probablement, mais alors qu'il s'était laissé aller dans la bouche de son amant invisible, il avait crié le nom de Ron. Quel con il pouvait être parfois!

«Alors tu n'as pas pu m'attendre c'est ca? »

Harry sursauta, Ron regardait d'un air amusé les preuves évidentes de ce qui venait de se passer dans le lit de son amant. N'attendant pas d'être invité, il entra dans l'alcôve improvisé des lits à baldaquin de la maison des Gryffondor et s'allongea sur Harry qui le repoussa brusquement et se leva de son lit nu comme un vers laissant Ron complètement abasourdi.

«Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? » demanda Ron visiblement confus et blessé.

Harry tira avec rudesse sur une des couvertures de son lit faisant basculer Ron sur son dos et il se la noua à la taille. Il lança un regard chargé de reproches à Ron avant de partir sans un mot jusqu'à leur salle de bain commune. Ron entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer et il poussa un douloureux soupir.

«C'est…c'est tellement difficile de t'aimer, Harry Potter… » murmura Ron en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. «Qu'il est doux et qu'il est donc cruel de t'aimer Harry car je le sais, toi tu ne m'aime pas. Tu t'accroches à moi, seulement pour ne pas avoir à te diriger vers celui dont je ne connais pas encore le nom mais dont je sais qu'il fais battre ton cœur plus vite et plus fort que moi je ne saurais jamais faire…. »

Sur ce Ron essuya son visage avec son bras et il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en forçant courageusement un sourire sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

TBC 

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. La suite suivra bientôt, vos rewiews sont toujours bienvenues! Tanyxxx


	2. La prédiction de Trelawney

Le vol 

**Chapitre deux : **La prédiction de Trelawney

**Notes : **Un tout petit chapitre dédié à **Vert émeraude**, _parce que c'est une fille adorable._

C'était fini. Il avait eu le courage de lui dire, enfin, c'était fini. Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait seulement souri et était ressorti de la salle de bain sans bruit.

Il était resté plus longtemps que nécessaire sous cette douche pour verser des larmes amères, toutes faites de regrets et d'un atroce sentiment de culpabilité…le remords. «Ca n'aurait jamais dû commencer, c'était une erreur, pardonne moi… » Ces mots insipides qu'il lui avait dit le matin même ne cessaient de le hanter. Et Ron lui avait seulement souri, mais son regard avait trahi toute la peine qu'il lui avait infligé et maintenant le remords lui rongeait le cœur.

«Tu as vu Ron aujourd'hui? »

Déposant sa cuillère dans la soupe qu'il avait à peine touchée, Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione assise à sa droite. Elle était si belle avec ses joli yeux noisette et ses cheveux indomptables. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il préfère les garçons? Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu sortir avec une fille aussi belle et gentille qu'Hermione…

«Harry? Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? »

Normalement il se serait senti embarrassé d'avoir dévisagé Hermione ainsi mais, aujourd'hui le remords qu'il éprouvait le poussa à dire à son amie ce qu'il avait toujours pensé d'elle.

«Je t'ai toujours trouvé très belle Hermione, le savais-tu? »

Rosissant sous ce compliment inattendu, Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Mer…merci Harry…je… »

«Ne me remercie pas, c'est ce que je penses, c'est tout. Maintenant excuses moi Herm, mais je vais faire un tour dehors voir si je ne trouverais pas Ron par hasard. »

Ayant l'air de porter le poids de l'univers entier sur ses épaules, Harry se leva et marcha lentement en direction de la sortie sous le regard confus d'Hermione.

«Alors j'en conclu que tu n'as pas vu Ron aujourd'hui! » cria-t-elle mais Harry ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre.

0o0o0o0o0

«Quelque chose ne vas pas Potty? »

Potter passa près de lui sans même lui adresser un regard et même si sa question avait été lancée sur un ton sarcastique, car quelques Serpentard étaient assis avec lui dans l'escalier de l'entrée principale du château, Draco n'en n'était pas pour le moins inquiet pour le Gryffondor.

_Il laisse derrière lui la merveilleuse odeur de quelqu'un qui, cent fois déjà, a chevauché le vent._

«Si il n'était pas aussi laid je pourrais jurer qu'il a un chagrin amoureux celui là! » Lança Pansy Parkinson en ayant l'air bien fière de sa remarque et en attendant à l'évidence que Draco l'approuve. Elle fit la moue quand elle se rendit compte que Draco ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard et continuait à fixer Potter qui s'en allait en direction du lac.

Un nuage de fumé fit son apparition aux portails de Poudlard, bientôt suivit par un bruit de pétarade à réveiller les morts.

«Ce ne serait pas un de ces véhicules moldu, par hasard? » demanda Pansy en pointant son index vers le nuage de fumé qui se rapprochait lentement d'eux.

«Ouaip! Goyle avala le dernier bout du muffin qu'il avait entre les mains et poursuivit sans se préoccuper des regards étonnées que lui jetèrent Draco et Pansy. Ca c'est une mini austin, j'en ai vu une à Londres une fois avec mon père. »

Le nuage de fumé se dissipa enfin et la voiture s'arrêta au pieds des marches dans un bruit de ferraille épouvantable. La portière de la petite voiture rouge s'ouvrit en grinçant laissant place au professeur Trelawney qui en sortit avec difficulté. Semblant incapable de marcher elle s'appuya contre la voiture et fixa ses yeux qui avaient l'air plus globuleux qu'à l'habitude sur le petit groupe assis dans les escaliers.

«Toi! dit-elle en ayant l'air de s'adresser à Draco. Draco mis sa main sur sa poitrine et forma le mot moi avec sa bouche. Oui toi, hic, sa…sa…sale petite ordure! Ton égoïsme sera… »Elle s'interrompit en regardant le sol comme si elle cherchait ses mot puis elle releva la tête et fit signe à Draco de s'approcher. Trop intrigué par l'attitude encore plus étrange qu'à l'habitude de son professeur Draco s'approcha d'elle et elle approcha son visage à moins d'un centimètre du sien. Une odeur de sherry très forte se dégageait d'elle et Draco fronça le nez.

«Elle est complètement saoule. » songea Draco

«Tes envies et tes besoins égoïstes petit pervers seront la cause d'un drame épouvantable, il…il est déjà trop tard… »

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Cette femme qu'il avait toujours tout bonnement considéré comme une dingue avait un air si sérieux et si convaincant qu'il se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait pu faire. Soudainement le visage du professeur Trelawney prit une teinte anormalement cireuse.

«Je ne me sens pas très bien » bredouilla-t-elle avant de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac sur la robe de Draco qui recula vivement. Il serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher d'étrangler la femme démente devant lui et enleva sa robe en faisant attention de ne pas mettre ses doigte dans les vomissures dégoulinantes.

Un cri retentit alors.

**«NON! » **

«Potter! » s'écria Draco. Il jeta sa robe par terre et couru en direction du lac, d'où était provenu le cri.

À mesure qu'il s'approchait du lac Draco pouvait voir Potter debout près de la rive ainsi qu'une forme blanche qui semblait flotter à quelques mètres du rivage.

«Potter! Par Merlin pourquoi est ce que tu cris comme…oh non… »

Les épaules de Potter étaient secouées de sanglot devant la scène horrible qui s'offrait leurs yeux. Draco n'avait mit que deux ou trois secondes avant de réaliser que c'était un corps qui flottait à la surface et maintenant il avait reconnu qui c'était…Malgré le fait que la personne devant eux flottait sur son ventre il était impossible de ne pas constater avec cette tignasse rousse que c'était le corps de Ronald Weasley qui gisait là sans vie.

Potter se retourna et le regarda. Il avait les yeux rouges et ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes qui continuaient à couler librement. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas quoi dire, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi impuissant.

Et puis Potter avança, avança, de plus en plus près de lui et une fois à sa hauteur il entoura son cou de ses bras. La réaction de Draco fut immédiate, il mit tout suite ses bras autour de la taille de Potter et le serra très fort contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça enlacés, Draco pouvait sentir son épaule droite mouillé par les larmes de celui dont on disait qu'il était l'ennemi. Puis, enfin les sanglots cessèrent et Draco repoussa un peu Potter pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

«Potter…Potter! Écoute moi! » c'était inutile. Le regard de Harry Potter était vide, on aurait dit celui d'une personne aveugle.

«Je te ramène, je dois prévenir quelqu'un pour…enfin tu sais quoi… »

Draco força Potter à le lâcher un peu et commença à marcher avec lui en direction du château, mais rendu à mi-chemin Potter s'arrêta et Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Potter pris son visage entre ses mains et le rapprocha du sien pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement et Draco répondit malgré lui avec ardeur à ce baiser inattendu.

«Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime » murmura Potter en délaissant sa bouche mais Draco ne répondit rien. Il recommença à marcher vers le château en traînant Potter avec lui.

«C'est le choc qui lui a faire dire ça, seulement le choc » jusqu'à l'infirmerie Draco se répéta tout bas cette phrase…

TBC 


	3. Au manoir

Le vol.

**Chapitre trois : **Au manoir.

**Notes :** Cette histoire devient de plus en plus folle à mesure qu'elle grandit dans ma tête.

Il était si bien…c'était si merveilleux…cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait à nouveau.

« Oui…oui…encore! »

Une main, une main un peu froide mais ferme lui secoua le bras.

« Potter! Potter! »

Un bruit de vaisselle que l'on dépose brusquement retentit et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Mais où était-il? Cette chambre, ce mobilier luxueux lui était inconnu mais pas le jeune homme devant lui qui le regardait avec une sorte d'agacement dans le regard.

« Malfoy? »

Le regard du vieil ennemi de toujours s'adoucit.

« Oui c'est moi Potter. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, tu es dans ma chambre à coucher au manoir de mon père. Nous sommes samedi et ça fait maintenant deux jours que tu dors. »

Ces brefs renseignements ne parvinrent pas jusqu'au cerveau engourdi de Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? »

Calmement Malfoy prit une théière sur la table de chevet et commença à remplir une tasse qu'il tendit ensuite à Harry. Harry l'accepta avec reconnaissance, il avait si soif qu'il aurait bu n'importe quoi.

« Tu ne te souviens donc de rien alors? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé à Weasley? »

Harry fit signe que non tout en continuant à boire son thé avidement.

« Il nous a quitté… »

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec le contenu de sa tasse. Malfoy s'empressa de lui enlever et lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos. Quand Harry eu retrouvé son souffle il parla de nouveau.

« Ron…Ron est mort? »

« Je suis désolé Potter »

« Mais pourquoi? Comment? » Cria Harry en contenant inutilement des larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

« Nous avons tous cru qu'il s'était suicidé, mais quand Rusard a sortit son corps du lac le professeur Rogue a tout de suite remarqué les marques violacées qu'il avait autour du cou. Weasley a été assassiné Potter, »

Harry se contenta de faire signe que non encore et encore, le coup était dur à encaisser et à sa grande surprise Malfoy le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa aller contre cette épaule rassurante.

« Je sais que c'est dur Potter mais je dois tout te dire. L'affaire a été prise en main par le ministère de la magie et le corps de Weasley est à Sainte-Mangouste. Des médico mages font une autopsie poussée pour trouver le moindre indice à propos du tueur. En attendant le collège est sous haute surveillance et il y a des aurors partout sur le terrain. Tous les élèves qui le peuvent doivent rentrez chez eux les week-ends et les autres doivent être accompagnés d'un auror en tout temps. Dumbledore a fait pression auprès de mon père pour que tu puisses passer tous tes week-ends chez nous jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Les Weasleys ont proposés de te prendre mais leur maison a été jugée insuffisamment sécuritaire. Et pour te dire le vrai Molly Weasley n'est vraiment pas en état de recevoir personne, elle ne s'est pas encore relevée du choc. »

Malfoy se sépara lentement de Harry et le regarda avec un sourire forcé.

« Tu devrais prendre un bain Potter je dois retourner quelques minutes au salon, mon père et moi avons des invités et je dois faire acte de présence, ne serais-ce qu'une demie heure. Ma salle de bain privée est juste là, prends ton temps… »

Malfoy lui indiqua une porte au fond de la chambre à droite et partit rapidement. Comme un somnambule Harry se dirigea vers la porte et entra dans la vaste salle de bain de Draco Malfoy. Il ouvrit les robinets et magiquement la baignoire fut aussitôt pleine d'une eau parfumée qui rappelait l'odeur d'un sous-bois au printemps. Il se laissa flotter paresseusement une quinzaine de minutes et cela se produisit…Cette chaleur agréable se saisit à nouveau de son corps et Harry se laissa aller complètement, il en avait tant besoin…Une bouche invisible entoura son sexe dur et il se rappela…c'était cette ombre qui était là encore, mais comment l'avait-elle suivit jusqu'ici? Bientôt Harry vit des étoiles et sa semence se répandit dans l'eau, la brouillant légèrement. Et, comme à l'habitude, plus rien. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain plus désorienté que jamais. Draco Mallfoy était étendu sur son lit et semblait l'attendre le fixant avec un regard grave.

« Potter, nous devons parler… »

**TBC **


End file.
